


Blue Sky

by dianekepler, SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Awkward First Times, BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianekepler/pseuds/dianekepler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Whites are adding some spice to their marriage. Prequel. No spoilers, unless you count Walt being a grouch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a role-play with SegaBarrett as Skyer and myself as the hapless (or maybe not so hapless) Walt. Much editing has happened since then, especially to get rid of POV issues.

Title: Blue Sky  
Authors: diane_kepler and sydpenguinbunny  
Length: 5000 words  
Rating: R  
Characters: Walt / Skyler  
Genre: humor, kink  
Summary: The Whites are adding some spice to their marriage. Prequel. No spoilers, unless you count Walt being a grouch.  
Notes: Originally written as an RP with diane_kepler as Walt and sydpenguinbunny as Skyler. 

 

Walt knew he was in trouble long before Skyler got home. 

It was the kind of trouble that, if you were a man, you couldn’t do anything to hasten or avoid, the type that was rooted in your spouse and the ever-shifting minefield of her emotions. This vulnerability frustrated Walt to the point where even PBS was no fun; the papers he was grading definitely had more red on them than usual. But if sixteen years of marriage had taught him anything, it was that there was no way to resist this kind of trouble except to be rooted deep in the ground when the tide rolled in. 

The whole mess had started with Hank blindsiding Walt after a cookout one night. Junior, thank God, had been off watching TV as their wives cleaned up inside. They were still out on the patio when his brother-in-law had ever-so-flagrantly broached the subject of "Marie's little shindig".  

"She says it’s kind of like a tupperware party. Except nothing goes in the freezer -- well, maybe one or two things." And Hank had laughed in the way that had started getting on Walt's nerves since the Bush administration. “You’re gonna be in for some night.”

Hank knowing anything about Walt’s personal life was bad enough. But since Marie told Hank everything and it was a twenty minute drive to their place, both Schraeders would be in on exactly what Skyler was bringing home, before even he knew about it. This bothered Walt yet more than the fact that his wife was buying kinky sex toys in the first place. 

He hadn't been looking -- definitely not snooping - when a brochure called "An Immodest Proposal” turned up in the notebook they used to hold important phone numbers. It was unsettling, not just because the leaflet was something that Junior might find and even see fit to mention over breakfast. It was because Walt had always thought he understood his wife pretty well. Skyler had never been shy about expressing her desires or fulfilling his. So what was this? Had she been dropping clues that he'd failed, in the routine of school and car wash, to notice? Walt had admittedly been tired lately. But, Christ, had Sky told her sister? Was that the reason for the party? And did his wife now expect him to “top” her, when they’d never done anything like this before?

At the sound of the Wagoneer, Walt looked away from PBS and back down at his grading. He sighed. One way or another, there'd be trouble. He could practically smell it. 

“Hi Honey,” the condemned man said as she came in. The canvas tote that had been empty when she'd left the house was now full. Under no circumstances was he going to ask “how was it?” He wouldn’t give her the opening. 

She dropped a kiss on his forehead and started rattling around in the kitchen. The dish rack was emptied and the next day's coffee set up. Walt risked a glance in Sky’s direction. The tote bag sat conspicuously on their work island, like an opera singer taking center stage. 

“What time did Junior leave?” Sky asked. She was wiping down the counters.

“About eight. Louis made me promise to drive them both to school tomorrow.” The red pen never paused. 

“Sounds perfect,” and she came up behind him. “Anyway, I think it’s time to turn in.”

Walt felt a tug of apprehension. “I’ll, uh, be in soon.” He gestured at the papers in his lap.

“You can take care of that later.” 

Walt felt confused. This wasn't how he expected this conversation to go. He'd envisioned something more intimate, with lower lighting, and maybe an eyelash-bat or two. Instead she used the same tone as when some long-overdue household repair was on her mind. 

He hesitated. "There’s a lot to do.”

Skyler took up the remote and got rid of Nova Science. Her voice was crisp. "It’s Friday night.”

"Oh," was all he said. It came out mildly, Then something occurred to him. "Wait, you want me go to go in the back?" 

"I don't see anyone else in the room, Walt, do you?" 

"Um," he managed, still taken aback. She was being so assertive that it was an effort not to look around for his real wife. It was like Invasion of the Body Snatchers, right here in his own living room 

"Let’s go," she told him. 

Walt stood up, leaving his grading on the coffee table and wiping his suddenly damp hands on his slacks. The same three floorboards as always squeaked as he went down the hall, but they sounded a lot louder tonight, especially with Skyler right behind him. He ducked into to the bathroom to brush his teeth, both to stall for time and because she might appreciate the courtesy.

"I had a good time," she said over the sound of the running water. 

“Oh?” Trouble. Nothing but. 

“Mmhmm. It was actually as much of a workshop as anything.” 

Walt made an agreeable sound, even though he was now imagining all kinds of scenarios. He rubbed at a spot of toothpaste that had made its way onto his glasses and then furiously tried to get rid of the leftover smear. When there was no other way he could procrastinate, Walt let himself back in to find that Skyler had laid out some scarves and an ugly-looking tie that his mother had sent years ago. She had an intent look on her face, one that didn't bode well.

"You're going to want to lie down." 

"What are those for?" 

She tilted her head. "What do you think?”

"I'm not sure what to think."

"Well, I did leave that brochure out for you to find."

Walt's stomach flip-flopped. "You did?"

“Yes." Her voice got a little darker. "Now lie down." 

He sat down on their bed trying to think of an escape. "Wait, don't I get a say in this?" 

"I've been waiting for you to come talk to me. But you know what?” Her voice was sultry. She hadn’t changed out of her work clothes, which was something Walt always found attractive. “I think that if you just go along with this it might be fun."

He couldn’t think of a comeback for that. 

"Safeword," she directed. "Pick one. And nothing chemistry-related." 

He frowned. "Everything is chemistry-related." 

She sighed. "Just give me a word you would never normally say during sex -- a short one."

Walt's mind raced back to the brochure and its definitions. His wife was really serious. He'd been avoiding this whole thing because he thought it would mean taking on yet another responsibility. Now he was excited and terrified all at once. 

"Celery?" 

A smile emerged. "That'll work."

"Should take off my shirt or anything?"

"Both. And your shoes. But nothing else, for now."

The catlike qualities of her posture and her voice had Walt most of the way aboard this crazy ride. What clinched it was the lack of anything to do. Lie down? He could handle that. 

When he was half-naked and stewing a lusty kind of dread she came closer, took one of his wrists and secured it with a scarf. Their headboard was a solid piece of wood, but she solved that problem by passing the fabric round something far underneath the mattress. Maybe one of the slats holding up the box spring? It was disconcerting to see how much she'd thought about this. 

He watched her tie both hands, fascinated by the mechanics. He tested restraints with increasingly hearty tugs. 

"Feeling good?" she asked.

Walt shifted his hips, unwilling to admit that this was turning him on. "Are you sure this is safe?" 

"I learned a lot." She actually winked before rifling through the tote bag on her bedside table. "Now what am I going to do with you...?" 

"Make me say the names of vegetables?” Walt watched her as he kept filling out. If this continued, he was going to need adjusting pretty soon. 

"Only if it's too much. Only if it's more than you . . ." and she paused to get his full attention, "can handle." 

Sky retrieved a satin blindfold with the words "bad boy" and “bad girl” embroidered on either side. It looked more than a little corny, but with Walt's glasses off and “bad girl” turned towards his eyes, it wasn’t hard -- difficult!-- to forget about that. 

"Want to see you," he murmured, his voice low. 

"You will.” She leaned in to breathe against his ear. "When you're ready..." 

Walt bit his lip. The huskiness in Skyler's voice was amazing. So was the fact that he didn't actually have to do anything but anticipate. When was it that he'd thought this was going to be a bad idea? 

After a moment Walt felt something brush across his chest, trailing through the dusting of hair on it. When she dragged it over his stomach, he felt individual strands of something that had to be a flogger. At the first blow the words "you’ve got to be kidding" jumped to the front of Walt's mind. However, biting his lip turned out to be a good thing, because the blows weren't that hard and when the little tails grazed one of his nipples, the ride became a lot more interesting. 

Skyler hit him a few more times. The stinging didn’t last and in its place there grew a warmth.

"How does that feel?" she purred.

"Feels... " and Walt surprised himself, "good." 

"I'm glad," she whispered, and to Walt’s intense relief, reached into his pants to straighten him out. He sighed. He pushed up for more contact but Skyler was quick -- years of practice having made her, he supposed, an old hand. 

"Are you ready for more?" 

Walt nodded. He heard the sound of a lighter. It was odd because Skyler had stopped smoking years ago. Then nothing happened for a while, although she was still there; Walt could smell her perfume. It reminded him that the bottle on the dresser was almost empty and he might be able to make it a birthday present if she didn’t replace it sooner. What was it again? Ah yes, Lily of the Valley. He loved that scent. 

The first drop of wax hit him about an inch below his collarbone. Walt tensed. He hissed in a breath, but the sting faded so quickly it was almost like a memory of pain.

The next few drops were more intense. They came faster and hit him closer together. It was much more intense, but bearable, especially when she smoothed her fingers over each one. Soon it was all just a mellow heat that reached into vitals and tugged on him as if Skyler had opened his fly and stroked him with her hand. He swallowed. The fact that he was getting turned made him want to take Sky in his arms and kiss her soft mouth as she laughed and teased him with her body. Failing that, he'd like to at least see his wife. 

But that was not in the cards. There was only more wax, which was nice, but frustrating, and then an ice cube, which was no fun at all. It was shock to his overheated system, not to mention damned uncomfortable when the ice water trickled down his sides. Was she even thinking this through? This was his side of the bed after all. He hoped she at least had a plan to get all this wax out of his chest hairs. 

"Time to flip over," she told him. 

How he managed it without protest was a mystery, but Walt did as he was told. She took the rest of his clothes off, maybe as some kind of reward. That was a relief. But he also wondered what she had planned. 

A few seconds later, she thwacked him right on the behind. A crack rang through the air.

“Ow!” said Walt, indignant. It was more out of surprise than pain, but couldn’t she have warned him?

“Thought you said you were ready.”

“What is that, a ping-pong paddle?”

Her tone carried hints of a smile. “Sort of. How was that?" 

When Sky caressed the cheek she’d just hit, it felt so good that all the fight went out of him "Mphh," Walt muttered into the bedspread. Let her make of that what she would. 

Softer, repeated taps followed. Sensations grew. It reached the point of discomfort and even pain, although Skyler did give him moments to catch his breath. And in those moments, a strange thing happened. The hot swelling of his skin, Sky’s voice and the hand that stroked, that teased -- all these things made him relax. Walt’s thoughts slowed. Instead of becoming more detached from his body he became more centered inside of it. Gradually, his mind even emptied until all that was left was anticipation of the next blow and the desire to just take it. Goosebumps trailed the path of Skyler’s hand now and Walt’s attention widened until he could smell more -- the comforter could do with a washing -- and hear her breathing above his own. Then all of that faded away and all he could feel was aroused. He rubbed against the bed, seeking friction. He might even have made a sound or two.

"You like that, don't you?" Skyler checked to see exactly how much, reaching in from between his legs. It was both embarrassing and thrilling

He just breathed and pushed helplessly into her touch. Oh, this was trouble. He’d just been wrong about how much 

She teased him with another slow, tight stroke before getting off the bed.

"Now, Walt,"  his wife coaxed. A playful deviousness made itself heard. "Tell me what I should get to do next." 

He raised his head speak clearly. "Untie me?"

"Not going to happen," Skyler replied, stroking her fingertips down his back until her voice became low and a bit menacing. "Then again it might -- if you beg for it."

Walt turned his head so fast that a dagger stabbed him in the side of the neck. "Ahh! Skyler-" 

“Your neck again? Here.” She dug her fingers into him at about the right spot and massaged. “Are you okay? Try not to move so fast."

"Ow, I just -- harder, please honey -- ohhh just like that. A little to the left." Walt groaned with relief. "Oh thank god, I thought it was going to seize up and nnnnnnnnn."

“Straighten your neck out.” She took the pillow out from beneath him and that was easier. He muttered a reply. 

“What was that?”

"I said ‘thank you’.”

She continued to rub at him, leaning in to plant a kiss by his ear, as he felt the knot come undone. "See, you do know how to beg. Feeling better now?"

"Now that I know you're not a complete sadist," came the wry response. 

Sky chuckled. "I want to keep you all in one piece -- for now." 

"Don't suppose I'm getting a piece of anything?" 

He could feel her shrug. “You never know.”

She massaged bit more, before letting go to retrieve the paddle and drag it lightly around his oversensitized cheeks. “I think you like this best,” she told him before the blows came down again. 

This time Walt had a hard time keeping still, let alone keeping quiet. He didn’t know if it was because the muscle spasm had taken his arousal back down to nothing, or if she was hitting with more force. In any case, Skyler pushed grunts out of him. She made his hands curl tightly around the scarf until he was gasping and clenching his teeth with every stroke. 

"Getting your attention?" she goaded. 

"Ah, nnh, yeah." 

"I think you need to say my name, Walt." 

“What?”

“You heard me.” Another solid thwack. It made him arch. 

"Skyler," he said through his teeth. But she didn’t stop. The pain built until his next word was desperation. "Please." 

"I don't think you really mean it..." Skyler teased, ratcheting up the tension as she paddled him just a little bit more. 

"No I really, ahh," he hissed “I really do.” 

Walt struggled to get away. Jerking his hips from side to side gave him a little relief until she actually lay down and pinned him and then it was a toss up between the unrelenting pressure on his tender skin and the fact that the weight belonged to her. 

Skyler pressed another little kiss into his neck. "What will you do for me if I stop?" 

"Whatever .... whatever you want!" She’d dug her nails into him. The combination of that and the friction as he tried to buck her off blew Walt’s mind. 

The pressure on his hot skin was torture and he tried to buck her off but ended up just rubbing himself against the bedspread in the process. 

"Not good enough," Skyler said, grinning. "Tell me exactly what you want," she spanked him, once, with her bare hand, "and make it good."

"Uhh," he said into the pillow. Walt’s breath sounded ragged as he scrambled for an idea that would make her stop. "Okay, okay!"

"Hmm?"

"I’ll do it."

"You'll do what?"

"I’ll do that thing." Walt's cheeks flamed. 

Skyler paused. "What thing would that be?" she asked, stroking her finger over the red marks she'd just left.

"From Last Tango In Paris." Walt didn't know what bothered him more, having to say it or the illicit thrill that ran through him when he did. 

Skyler grinned wickedly. He didn’t need to see to know that was what she was doing when she nipped on his earlobe and whispered, "Really?" 

"Yeah." Walt was on fire. He could barely think. But the situation -- the way he was tied, this roller-coaster of feelings, and most of all her interest -- made him want to break this particular taboo like never before -- certainly more than the night Skyler had coyly mentioned it after a movie they’d seen. 

"You know ...” she leaned away towards the nightstand and Walt heard the paddle fall off the bed with a thunk. “I might have something for that.”

“You do?”

“Something that I didn’t know was for you or for me, or if we’d even use it.”

Walt held his breath during the unpacking. He blinked behind the aggravating blindfold and waited for what seemed like a geological age until he felt Skyler's touch in a place that, while not completely unexplored, was enough to make him blush. Her fingers were slick. He didn’t need the soft reminders to spread his legs, to relax, to trust her. Still, they were exciting to hear -- so exciting that he had trouble keeping still.

"So Walt?"

"Mmm?"

She was tracing his entrance with a careful touch. "Do you really want this?"

"Yes," he said and another rush of shame rolled its the way up from his groin to the back of his head.

But Skyler waited. Why could she possibly be waiting? It was the worst torture thus far and Walt buried his face in one arm as if to try and hide from it.

She leaned way over. "What do you say?"

Ohh. Understanding dawned. "Please." 

"Good boy," Skyler told him, and slipped inside.

Walt tensed up right away. He made a choked sound until she pulled back, calmed him, and added more lube. Once she proceeded more carefully the feeling went from “complete invasion” to something tolerable at least. She didn’t rush. Somewhere along the line Walt stopped thinking about it so much and sometime later he noticed the grunts coming out of him had changed into groans. Then a feeling grew inside him to say something, anything and what finally emerged was a strained “yes”.

"Yes? Do you want more?” 

"I want you," he groaned. He was very hard again.  

"I know you do," Skyler whispered. "But good boys wait their turn, don't they?”

“Nnhhhyes.”

The breach widened. There was pressure and, God, it burned. Then she started to move! Walt almost lost it. The sensation of too far too fast swept over him and the experiment nearly ended right there. However, Walt wasn't prepared for what happened next: for the intense feeling that welled up out of him and squeezed so hard that for a second he couldn't breathe. 

"Looks like a yes to me," Skyler teased. She went back for more lube.

Walt buried his face in the pillow at the intrusion and let out a groan because there weren't any words to describe the feelings brought on by Skyler's touch. And then when she started to move! There was still that fiery stretch, yet the overall feeling was so illicitly good it almost scared him. He wanted another finger. He told her so. God help him, she obliged. 

"So nice, Walt..." Her voice was as smooth, but passionate as if she was really enjoying this. "You're doing so good..." 

She drove the her fingers deeper and managed to touch -- ohgod. The last time Walt moaned that loud or long must have been ten years ago. Then he lay there, open-mouthed and panting, even extending his jaw a bit as he tried to process this. He’d read about this. He had to be experiencing it now. 

Skyler touched him again before he was ready. He jerked helplessly into the bed, tightening around her. His vision actually whited out, as if he was going to come any second. It felt like the one time he’d ever shot a gun. It with a friend back home, a kid his age who had neglected to explain the concept of a hair trigger when Walt was lining up his rifle. 

Abruptly, the feeling was gone. 

"Honey?" Walt swallowed so he could say it without sounding hoarse. "Why did you-"

Walt paused as he felt something nudge him. It was blunt and significantly cooler than her hand.

"You'll see," Skyler replied. "Now relax."

Walt voiced his surprise as an "ohh" that got lower and more raw as he drew it out. Whatever that was felt enormous. But he clenched his teeth and tried to focus on his breathing. It was a struggle though, and he felt a kind of panic rising in him as he wondered how much he’d have to take.

“Sky-”

"It's okay, I've got you," she coaxed. A final push had it lodged inside him and Walt made a startled sound. 

"How are you?" 

"Full . . ." he said, but that was almost laughably inadequate. "I-I'm okay though, I think.”

"You do that too much..." she told him. "Just feel." 

"Oh, believe me, I'm feeling this."

Skyler brushed her hand down Walt's back, and over his still-tender behind. “They said it takes a few minutes, but you’ll get used to it.” 

“Sit down. Stay with me.” 

“I want to see.”

The rush at the idea the she was watching him was so strong Walt couldn’t help but squirm. That felt really good. It got him started on a whole series of experiments involving friction and muscle tension and he couldn’t even find the words for what else. Then there was a rustle of clothing and he turned towards it in a kind of Pavlovian response. After so many years together, he knew exactly what Skyler was doing. Right now her bra was coming off. Now her slacks, the button and the zipper. And now she was turning him over, lifting one of his hips to help him lie on his back, still tied, still filled, and with a sore set of glutes that, with weight on them, felt like heaven and hell combined. 

She straddled him and whispered "Are you ready?" 

"You tell me.”

“I’d say so,” she murmured after taking hold of the iron rod between his legs and lining it up. 

She was wet, so wet. He started moving as soon as she let him, gratified beyond measure that he was finally being allowed to sink what he often suspected was an above-average endowment into his wife and just take. Even if he was tied, even if she was on top of him, Walt was the conquering hero. A little sound of pleasure floated down to him. That ratcheted him up another notch and prompted an incoherent reply. 

Walt thrust. He made love to his wife with such ardor she started as dirty as she had when they’d first met. After they’d gotten married that had died away and Walt would never admit this, but he loved hearing her say things like "Walt... so good...fuck me harder, do it, ohhh..." 

He came with clenched teeth and a yell caught behind them. He pulsed like a laser, sending shot after shot deep into her as he thought of nothing but yes, this, oh, and his vision whited out. Every time he thought he was done another spasm coursed through him and wrung him out like a sponge until he could do nothing except lie there with parted lips and his pulse beating hard inside his neck. 

"You're incredible," she whispered. 

Unable to be verbalize just yet, he nodded in a distracted sort of agreement. She leaned in, pressing their lips together. Walt huffed out a surprised breath as she clenched playfully around him once more. He groaned and then smiled because he felt so damn good and there was life once kids got older, it seemed. 

“What?” she whispered, coy. 

“Just you.” 

Sky pushed the blindfold up. "Did you like it?" 

There was her face again, wreathed in gold. “As if you need to ask. Where did all that come from?”

“The party,”

“No, I mean you. All that ... wanting things.” 

Skyler shrugged, giving Walt the most incredible view as she moved moved to untie him. "I don't know exactly. It was just... I guess I couldn't resist." 

She climbed off once he was free and when the cold air hit him, Walt sucked in a breath. "Skyler, did we ..." he looked down anxiously, even though her leg was in the way. 

"Did we what?" she asked, curling against his side.

But Walt knew the answer already. "Use a condom.” 

He was close enough to see her eyes. They widened, but only for an instant. "I'm sure we're fine." 

Walt reached awkwardly past her to get his glasses. He shoved them on and took her in his arms. "Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure." she leaned in and gave him a kiss. 

Walt passed a hand over his eyes. "Really? Because it felt like about a quart of-"

Whereupon the front door slammed. "Mom? D-Dad?"

"Shit!" Walt sat bolt upright, looking for his clothes. 

Skyler was off the bed in a flash, grabbing everything incriminating and stuffing it into the tote bag. "We're in the back."

"What is Junior doing home?" Walt hissed. Having given up on dressing, he grabbed his robe off the back of the bathroom door and struggled into it. 

"I don't know," she whispered back.

He strode into the hall with more than a little awkwardness. "Hey there son.”

"I won't b-be long Dad. Lewis's muh-mom brought to get m-my hard drive to show them this game. You're about to g-go to bed, huh?

Walt rubbed the back of his neck and faked a wide yawn. "Just about.”

Junior laughed. “Y-you guys are old. All you do is suh-sleep.”

Never were there three longer minutes in Walt's life. He waved to Junior as he went back down their driveway, an exaggerated smile on his face for Judy Corbett, who could clearly see him from the driver’s seat of her minivan.

The shower was running when Walt got back. He spent a moment on the edge of the bed and willed his racing heart to slow down. He noticed a corner of the tote bag poking out from under the bed and slid it fully underneath with his heel, before dragging his hands up and down his face. 

Skyler's head and a cloud of steam emerged from behind the bathroom door. "Hop in with me?"

He looked up. "I've had about enough stimulation for a year, thanks."

She gave him a wicked smile and then crooked her finger so that he'd at least follow her into the bathroom. "What did Junior want?" 

"He forgot something." Walt sat on the toilet and yawned for real, but then stopped when Skyler dropped her towel. 

"Sure you don't want to join me? Hot water's a-wasting."

Ugh, the water heater. Walt made a sound of resignation and stripped. 

Though blurry without his glasses, Skyler still looked amazing as she moved beneath the spray. She felt so alive in his arms when he came in close, all warm, and before long, all soapy. Walt felt like he could get used to this kind of treatment. Even the butt plug felt okay now. 

"So did you have fun?" she asked him.

"Of course. I'm just . . ." he touched her belly, unwilling to actually voice any more doubts. 

"I promise, not as many surprises next time, " she said, and rubbed his nose with hers.

Except that wasn't true. Because prior to there even being a next time, a pair of blue lines on a plastic wand gave them their biggest surprise in years.


End file.
